Christmas Memories
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: During the Hunger Games Clove thinks of her happiest Christmas memory ever. Contains Clato. I absolutely love this pairing.
1. Christmas Memories

**Hey this is for the In a Rather Festive Arena The Holiday Games (Competition) on Starvation. This is a Clato story. I love this pairing. **

The smell of the fire the careers had started brought memories back to Clove. Christmas memories. There was one special one that popped into her mind on this night. She stared into the crackling flames of fire and let the memories carry her back.

She could smell the scent of cookies like it was yesterday. In fact it could very well have been yesterday. The sights and sounds of her family and friends baking cookies.

"Clover," called her older brother Basil motioned her over to where he was hanging lights from the ceiling, "help me with this will you."

Clove ran over to her brother. "What can I do?" she asked him.

"Seeing as your small just hold these here. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded her head. She held onto the lights as her brother went around the house. Half way through she felt herself being lift. She looked behind her to see who was culprit. She giggled to herself as she saw Cato holding her by the waist.

"Cato," she squealed, "put me down."

Cato chuckled at this. Then relented and put Clove down. "Why don't I help you with those lights Basil?" he asked.

Basil nodded after seeing Cato was there. "Of course Cato," he said.

The two boys went on hanging the Christmas lights. Clove walked over to where her mother and sister Pepper were sitting mixing another batch of cookies.

"Come help us Clove," cried Pepper.

Clove walked over scooped Pepper up. "Alright Pep," she said placing the little girl on her lap. "Do you want to put this flour in the bowl." She said as she measured out the flour.

The little girl nodded and poured the flour in the bowl. They continued this way for all the ingredients.

"You mix it Clovey," squealed Pepper.

"Alright," said Clove mixing the cookie.

Cato and Basil had finished hanging the lights and walked over to the girls. Basil lifted Pepper out of Clove's lap. The little girl giggled and squealed.

"Hey Pepper want to go outside and make a snowman?" asked Basil.

Pepper nodded and ran off to get her snowsuit on. Basil laughed and followed her to get his own jacket on. That left Clove and Cato sitting waiting for the cookie to bake.

"Clove I want you to know I'm volunteering for the Hunger Games this year coming," said Cato. He was hoping that this would make her proud. He wasn't expecting to see tears rolling down her face.

"Cato why?" she asked voice choked from crying.

"I thought that I would make you and my family proud."

"I thought that you said you would stay here with me and our families."

"Clove it's what I've been training for most of my life. It's what we've both been training for most of our lives."

Clove rolled her eyes. Training didn't mean anything if you died because of it. And in the Games only one person ever comes out alive.

"You know only one person can come of their alive Cato," she sobbed.

"Don't worry Clove. If it bothers I won't volunteer," he told her.

The timer for the cookies went off.

"I think you might want to take those out of the oven," he said.

Clove walked over and took the cookies out of the oven putting them on the stove.

"Are you sure Cato?" she asked.

He nodded. "Now let's celebrate Christmas without any more talk of the Hunger Games."

Clove nodded as her mother called her and Cato to dinner. They headed to get some food. That Christmas was the happiest of Clove's life. Until the day of the Reapings.

A tap to her shoulder broke Clove out of her thoughts bringing her back to reality of things. She looked up to find Cato standing next to her.

"What are you thinking about Clove?" he asked.

"Happier times," she said with the whisper of a smile on her face.

**This is my very first Clato story. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please let me know what you all think. And a early Merry Christmas to all.**


	2. The Visitor From The Future

**Hey everyone. I'm back from outer space. I just walked in to find you sitting with that look upon your face. Now back to serious business and enough song lyrics. This is for the plot twist to In a Rather Festive Arena for Starvation. I chose the option where a mysterious stranger shows up at the festivities. So here is what I came up with. I hope everyone enjoys. And I hope you all had a safe and happy holiday. So without further ado I give The Visitor From The** **Future.**

Just as Cato suggested that they not talk about the Hunger Games anymore there was knock at the door. It was as if the person had know that the conversation was ending.

"I'll get it," Clove said hearing her mother call the two of them for dinner. "It's probably a door to door salesperson anyway."

Cato nodded and went to go sit down at the dinner table.

Clove rolled her eyes as she went to answer the door. The person at the door looked like someone she knew from somewhere. Maybe it was a distant cousin. But it looked like this person could be her twin sister.

"Are you going to let me in Clove?" asked the person. "Or am I just going to freeze to death on your doorstep."

"Do I know you?" Clove asked looking closely at the girl on her stoop. She looked like she could be Clove's twin sister.

"Not yet Clove. But you will know me."

Clove rolled her eyes and let the girl in. She hated this cryptic answer stuff. She wished this strange girl would just tell her who she was already. That way she would know whether to call the peacekeepers or not.

The girl walked past Clove. Clove's mother walked into the kitchen to see what was taking so long.

"Oh," said her mother, Sesame. "You invited another friend along." Being a typical mother she took in the girl's appearance. "You poor thing. You look like you haven't eaten in weeks. Come in and sit down with us. We're just about to have Christmas meal."

"Thank you mo...," the girl began but thinking better stopped mid-sentence, "ma'am."

Clove gave her mother a look as the girl walked off to dinning room. How did this strange girl know where her dinning room was anyway.

"What?" asked Sesame. "She's a friend of yours right? Just come on and sit down Clove." She walked into dinning room and sat next to her husband.

Clove walked into the room also seeing the only open spot left was between the stranger and Cato. She took her chances and sat down.

"What brings you here?" asked Cato giving Clove a perplexed look. She never told him she was a twin.

"A chance to celebrate Christmas with you dear people," said the girl.

Cato shook it off. What this girl had just said sounded so much like something Clove would have said.

"But where's your family?" asked Pepper in her childish voice.

"They're not to far away. They know where I am at the moment."

No one seemed to know what to make of this statement so they chose to eat in silence for a while.

Clove was beginning to feel just a bit weirded out by the way this girl was looking at her and Cato. She kept wanting to snap what at girl. She didn't even know this kid's name.

The meal continued finally with Basil breaking the ice with a joke. Then small talk ensued. After the meal was cleared away their guest stood up.

"I have to get on my way," she said. "Care to walk me to the door Clove."

Sesame gave Clove a look that said 'please walk your guest to the door.' and Clove nodded and got up.

The two girls walked to the door in total silence. When they arrived the girl reached out and hugged Clove.

"Trust no one in the Games," she whispered to Clove, "not even Cato. And watch out for eleven."

Clove didn't know what to say to this. Once she got her bearings back she saw that the girl had gone. There was no trace of her whatsoever. She wanted to ask her what that last part meant. Watch out for eleven.

As the boy from eleven, Thresh she thinks his name is, began his attack on her she recalls clear as a bell the words the girl had told her. And it hits her like a ton of bricks why that girl, as skinny and sickly as she looked, looked familiar. And as black takes over her world and she breathes her last breath she knows. That girl who visited her on Christmas was her.

**Well there you have it. You probably guessed the ending halfway through. But I hope everyone liked it. **


End file.
